German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a start position into a destination position.
In so-called fully automated (autonomous) valet parking (AVP), a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example, in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off point again.
In so-called autonomous valet parking, vehicles are thus generally parked fully automatically. The goal during parking is in particular to use an existing parking area very efficiently. Since drivers or passengers do not have to get out, the AVP vehicles generally may be parked very close to one another. In particular, the vehicles may be parked so closely that an access to the vehicle via the vehicle doors and/or via the trunk is, as the case may be, no longer possible, since they may no longer be sufficiently opened.